


Carry You

by WigglingPudding



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SuperBat, Superman Airline, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: “Let me get this straight” Batman said without turning to look at the guilty looking Superman behind him “While I was off searching for the person controlling the robot, the robot hit you and you fell onto my Tumbler. And because it was the nearest vehicle-““and the toughest!” Superman not so helpfully added in a fake cheerful tone.“- you grabbed it and used it to smash the robot. Repeatedly”





	Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> this story is self beta'ed. Sorry for the grammar, typos or random mistakes

**“I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart”**

The Tumbler was a mess. With a familiar human shaped dent on the front, a few parts and two tyres missing on the left front and back, the engine broke into pieces and the backup engine was nothing but a dust drifting through the wind. The handprint on the car seemed to be very familiar as well…

“Let me get this straight” Batman said without turning to look at the guilty looking Superman behind him “While I was off searching for the person controlling the robot, the robot hit you and you fell onto my Tumbler. And because it was the nearest vehicle-“

“and the toughest!” Superman not so helpfully added in a fake cheerful tone.

“- you grabbed it and used it to smash the robot. Repeatedly” Just as he finished those words with a growl, he turned to face Superman. His cape fluttered in an intimidating way as he glared at the other.

“Well, in my defence, it was a giant SPIDER robot! Spider!” the Kryptonian seemed to pale at the mention of said creature.

“Spiders” Batman’s glare did not lessen nor increase, which was good. “You are afraid of spiders”

“I’m not! They just… freaks me out. I mean look at those multiple eyes and the hairy legs! They look like aliens”

“You are an alien, Clark”

“A much more attractive alien and you agreed with me!”

There was not much Batman could do but to moan for his Tumbler and plan a date to fix it later. Lucius Fox would not be happy about this.

Letting out a tired sigh, a sigh that parents would let out after grounding their kids, he tapped on his communication device.

“Alfred, tell Lucius to retrieve the Tumbler later and bring me the Batmobile”

There was a minute of silence before the butler answered him.

“Unfortunately the Batmobile is unavailable, sire. It is still under repairment after, if I may sir, you made an unnecessary dramatic entrance into Joker’s lair a week ago. It may have suffered from a few bombs and acid”

That made the Kryptonian standing beside him coughed to hide his laughter. Damn alien and this superhearing.

“Then send the Batpod”

“The Batpod’s location is currently unknown, sire. After you drowned it in the ocean from a mission three months ago”

The vigilante thought he had planted tracking devices in every of his vehicles.

“No, sir. It seems that we failed to receive any signal from it anymore in the Bermuda Triangle area.” Alfred answered helpfully as if he had read his mind.

“The Batwing-“

“Borrowed by Ms Prince after you destroyed her invisible plane along with the alien’s mother ship somewhere in the universe. And she has left you a message as well, I quote ‘If you do not replace another invisible plane to me soon, I will do the same to your Batwing’ followed by a colon and a bracket.”

“It’s a smiley face, Alfred” Superman shouted from the background, which was ignored by Batman.

“Then the other Batmobile-“

“Under maintenance, sir”

“The Batboat”

“You are currently on land, sir”

“…”

Just then the laughing Superman stepped closer.

“Don’t worry Alfred, I’ll give Bruce a ride home”

“Thank you, Master Clark” and the link was cut off.

Batman kept giving Superman the infamous Batman glare which Superman had grown immune to (the only one immune to it unless he’s in deep trouble). The scout boy kept grinning adorably that Batman’s heart softened a little. Just a little.

“And how would you give me a ride when you have no vehicle?”

Batman regretted asking and reminded himself not to make too many dramatic entrances that cost him his vehicles.

* * *

 

“Put me down” Batman had said for the fifth time after they took off.

“I can’t. You’ll fall”

The vigilante in his arms only frowned deeper and crossed his arms. Others would see Batman as very intimidating right now, but to Superman, he looked like he was sulking adorably.

“Put me down somewhere, I’ll walk,” he said stubbornly.

“It’s six hours walk from here to there”

After the sixth attempt to make Superman put him down, Batman finally gave up. Grumbling as he made himself comfortable in Superman’s chest as they flew above the city. Red and black capes fluttering behind him along with the wind. The dark knight kept frowning, which every Justice League junior member believed was a permanent and the only expression Batman has. Superman was in a much happier mood, humming and smiling as he carried /the/ Batman in a bridal carry above the city and towards Gotham.

“Hey, do you want to stop by at the pastry shop over there? They sell delicious apple pies-“

“Just keep flying, Superman”

* * *

 

The flight (Superman Airline) lasted thirty minutes since Superman could not use his normal flying speed since Batman’s a human.

Alfred greeted them on the front door.

“Welcome back, Master Bruce, Master Clark.” He greeted with his pleasant English accent.

“Alfred” Bruce nodded at the Butler as he pulled his cowl off.

“Hey, Alfred!” Clark gave him a much more cheerful greeting.

Just then Barbara pushed herself in the wheelchair from the drawing room and into the hallway.

“Bruce? How did you come back? I thought all of the Bat vehicles are unavailable”

“He used Superman Airline” Clark grinned “And no thank you, Alfred. There’s no need to take my cape- and you took it anyway. Thanks!”

An eyebrow was raised from the redhead.

“You could have just use the Watchtower’s, Zeta Beam.”

Oh right, how could Batman forget about the convenient Zeta Beam? He was too busy staring at those arms owned by one Clark Kent to have his brain function properly.

* * *

 

A video went viral over the night. A one minute video of two familiar figures in black, red and blue flying above the city. The video was quite blurry since it was zoomed to the max, but it was quite obvious who the two figures were.

‘Batman carried in bridal style by Superman!’ was the name of the video.

Batman was not happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Superman is afraid of spiders. JUST SAY. Cuz invulnerable or not, one will always be afraid of something!   
> Like Snake Clowns for Batman   
> What am I doing-   
> And thank you for reading til the end~


End file.
